


A Wolf and his Cub

by Cygna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Remus Lupin, Discrimination, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Getting Back Together, Good Severus Snape, He Gets There, Hogwarts Third Year, Hurt Remus Lupin, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Past, Past Child Abuse, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Protective Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Sort Of, not a free pass, not bad just not great, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna/pseuds/Cygna
Summary: What if Remus didn't keep his relationship to Harry's parents a secret throughout third year. What if from the first time he saw him after driving away the dementors he decided to tell Harry the truth.Remus makes a decision and the bond between Harry and him grows. Trust and love lead to a very different third year for Harry Potter, and that makes all the difference.Remus watches as Harry stirs and when those green eyes meet his something jolts in his mind. A longing so strong overwhelms him, a yearning for his family. How he hates how cautiously those eyes look at him, like a stranger.I used to be Uncle Moony and he used to be my cub.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wolfstar Prose fic!  
> Let's see how it goes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter world or its characters
> 
> Note: I don't support any of JK Rowling's recent transphobic remarks and ask that all comments remain respectful of people's gender identities and sexualities.

A voice filters through Remus’s dreams – “…that’s what McGonagall will say…” -- James his brain supplies before he drifts back into a deeper slumber.

“Who’s that”

“Who’s _that_ ”

Sudden panicked remarks yank him into wakefulness, his eyes open to pitch black before he quickly conjures flames. _James_ he thinks for a split second then it hits him like being struck by the willow, _not James, Harry,_ and his inner wolf howls for his lost pack. His brain takes over as the sudden chill steals into the cabin. As he raises his wand and steps between the last member of his family, and the dementor.

The one who isn’t even aware of what he means to Remus. The one Remus still seeks to protect no matter how long he was prevented from seeing him. Harry, the last piece of his soul that wasn’t dead or… _._

Remus steels himself as the dementor’s presence begins to unearth long buried memories. “None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks” he says, astounded at how steady his voice remains. It creeps closer and Remus thinks of that boy behind him, gurgling brightly and playing with James, as he and Lily sat watching them fondly, and he casts his patronus. His first in many years, not even corporal, but enough for now to dispel the creature.

He turns quickly and sees Harry on the floor. Remus watches as Harry stirs and when those green eyes meet his something jolts in his mind. A longing so strong overwhelms him, a yearning for his family. How he hates how cautiously those eyes look at him, like a stranger. _I used to be Uncle Moony and he used to be my cub._

He leaves in a rush after handing out chocolate his hands working on autopilot as his mind is in turmoil. He checks with the conductor that no one is seriously injured, and as he walks the length of the train his mind begins to calm. _I need to tell Harry,_ the one thought that remains crystal clear. How. When. He has no idea but it must be soon he decides.

Remus returns to the carriage and sees Harry still there chocolate in hand uneaten, and says the first thing that comes to mind to encourage the boy. He asks a follow up “ Are you alright Harry”, and winces inside at the one word answer he receives. _He doesn’t know_ Remus’s mind whispers _Soon_ is the thought that keeps him going as they continue the journey to Hogwarts.

He somehow makes it through the feast without seeming completely in another world, even as he feels Snape’s glare burning into his spine. _That’s a problem for another time, first Harry,_ he thinks to himself. He catches McGonagall as she is leaving the hall, “ Professor” he calls “ may I have a word with you.” She slows her pace and regards him with a cautious air, she must see something in his face that softens her eyes and leads her to say “ Come Remus” as she leads him towards her office, and through a tapestry to a cozy sitting room.


	2. The Mother Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus speaks with Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited for better dialogue because the first one was bad lol

Remus’s hands tremble as he watches her set the tea to boil with a brisk wave of her wand. He shouldn’t be afraid _It’s just Minnie_ his thoughts clamor, but that phrase he remembers hearing from a very different voice. Finally she turns towards him with two mugs and an old tin, and says “ Do sit Remus. Would you like a biscuit.” And with those words he breaks.

He is eleven again as she comes to visit him in the hospital wing after a particularly bad moon, he is sixteen as she is gently telling him what his condition means for future career opportunities, he is eighteen as she provides him recommendations she gathered from every member of the staff to help his job applications, he is twenty-one as she comes to see him after she hears the news and as she remains by his side at the funerals.

The words tumble out of his mouth at their own accord. “ I need to tell Harry the truth, Professor, will you help me?”

Her face doesn’t change but then she says “ I’ve told you to call me Minerva. We are now colleagues after all.” Relief fills him as she continues. _This is a good start._

“ Of course I will help you speak with Harry, I told Dumbledore from the beginning he should be with those that care for him and would understand his magic -” She turns to the side and huffs “-not those muggles who are simply concerned with their own appearances.” Her mouth tightens in anger.

“Albus would not hear of it. Harry deserves to know about your relationship now that he has the chance.” She says emphatically. Remus breathes a sigh of relief _Minerva was the right choice_.

“He deserves to hear of his parents from the people that loved them most, and you, Remus are the closest he can get.” McGonagall sips her tea either to calm herself or give Remus a chance to respond. He doesn’t know which but he is both startled and touched to see the normally unflappable transfiguration teacher lose her composure.

He swallows past the lump in his throat and says “Thank you Minerva. I-- I’ve—Each year I’ve begged Dumbledore to see him just once, but he— he— refused my requests.” Remus takes a fortifying gulp of the scalding drink.

“When I saw Harry today for the first time in twelve years. I could not stand him thinking me a stranger.” His breath catches as tears threaten to spill over.

“My wolf recognized him immediately as pack. It has spent twelve long years alone and grieving as I have.” Minerva startles.

“It will not let me keep my distance from our cub for long, and I would not dream of trying to stay away. For once in a long time we are completely in agreement about something.” Remus says with conviction.

Minerva stares at him with solemn eyes taking in his gaunt face and heaving chest as he tries to compose himself before she moves to sit next to him and draws him into a tight embrace. “I know we spoke after the funeral, but I never checked back with you beyond a few pleasantries. I was drained by the war and our losses like many were, but I forgot that you had no one to turn to.”

She gently releases him then soldiers on. “We must make a plan of how and what to tell Harry. It is probably best that Albus remains unaware as I am quite fed up with his meddling.”

Remus smiles gratefully towards her as he replies “Perhaps we can tell him after the first day of classes tomorrow. If you as Head of House call him in for a routine meeting he probably won’t question it too much.”

She nods in agreement “but how much do we tell him,” Remus’s brows crease in confusion. “About Sirius I mean.” His hands begin to tremble again and he sets his mug down to avoid spilling any of the liquid as she continues.

“Molly sent word that she and Arthur told him Sirius is after him to encourage him to be cautious, but does he need to know what Sirius meant to you, to his parents, to Harry himself.”

Remus looks down at his bare fingers and rubs them together as he tries to figure out what to say. “We’ll tell him most of the truth. No matter how painful. He will know what S--Sirius was to me, James, Lily, and Peter. A loyal friend or so we thought. He will know what Sirius was to him, a devoted godfather until he wasn’t.” then his voice falters

“But I don’t think I can tell him what Sirius and I were to each other…” _Friends, lovers,…_ he can’t even bear to think of the rest. His wolf whispers quietly but Remus refuses to acknowledge what he was so certain of twelve years ago. He covers his face with his hands. _Not even Minerva knows that much no one did. How do I explain this._ He finally meets her eyes “He meant the world to me-” are the words he settles on “-and even now I ask myself over and over again how did I not know. It still makes so little sense to me,” he sobs “All I remember is kissing him goodbye. Him telling me to come back safe as I left for a month long mission to the packs, and when I returned everything had gone to pieces.”

Minerva sets down her cup and clasps his hands in hers. “I don’t know what happened, no one does, even the ones that were here when it happened have no idea.” She sighs and confesses, “I also questioned myself thinking I had missed something but I couldn’t figure it out. It haunts me to this day. Maybe it was a sudden thing that broke him and when you left he was still ours, still yours. This might not be something we will ever understand.”

She watches him search for something to anchor him before his memories and grief sweep him away and says “Let us focus on what we can change now which is Harry. And if it is too painful to speak of your relationship with Sirius you will find no judgement or lack of secrecy from me here. That is yours to share if you wish, but I think the rest will be difficult enough to explain.”

Remus nods gaining strength from hearing her definitive words. “Alright tomorrow after class then.” He says while pulling his hands away. “I’d better leave so we can both get some rest.” Standing and moving towards the door with a stiff gait like he is not completely in control. He leaves her with a sorrowful but resilient smile.

His mind is still overwhelmed with memories of the past, but if he doesn’t leave now he knows he will break down again. _Just get to your quarters and then you can rest. Now you have a plan to tell Harry so you can have hope. Focus on the present and future not the past._ He swiftly thanks Minerva for her help and support and leaves so no one can see his next fall into grief. This one he knows will make what Minerva saw seem like only mild discomfort. In his quarters finally he allows himself to truly collapse. He cries for what had been and what could have been. _One night_ he tells himself _You have one night for your grief and pain, then no more dwelling on the sorrows of the past except for what you must tell Harry. The rest we’ll pack away inside so you don’t have to feel it all the time. Harry is your future._ Those are his last thoughts as he drifts into a fitful sleep.

Minerva watches him leave with tears in her eyes as she sees the pain he is holding. She thinks to herself, how he must be suffering. Her regret at not reaching out to him threatens to overtake her, but now she is determined to help him. She knows both Harry and Remus will benefit from this meeting. She will not fail her lion cubs this time. She pens a missive to be delivered to Harry with his class schedule tomorrow morning.

It reads _“Mr. Potter your presence is required in my office after your last class today for a routine meeting, Please arrive promptly. Head of Gryffindor House Minerva McGonagall”_


	3. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva, Harry, and Remus all await the meeting. And how it finally goes down. Also Snape appears for like two seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's been a couple weeks since I last updated. This chapter took awhile the conversation was hard to construct. Hopefully it came across well.
> 
> Also I thought I was going to stick to Remus POV but it kind of morphed because I wanted to include Harry's and Minnie's.
> 
> I'm going to try sticking to a weekly schedule let's see how that goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Harry startles awake as the scream he heard when the dementor came echoes through his mind. Shaking off the last dregs of sleep, he starts to get ready for the day, eager to leave his frightening and confusing dreams behind. On the way to breakfast Hermione practically drags them to the Great Hall in her excitement to get her class schedule. An extra sheet of paper folded in to his schedule makes him pause. He vaguely registers Hermione and Ron bickering in the background, but is more preoccupied with the note from McGonagall. _Why does she need to see me. Nobody else from third year got a slip._ He thinks as he glances around. Hermione and Ron finally notice his sudden silence.

“Oi, what you got there mate,” Ron says.

“McGonagall wants to see me after last class today. I’m not sure why,” Harry replies with a puzzled frown.

“Well you can’t be in trouble yet.” Ron smirks “Hasn’t been enough time for that” His grin falls as Hermione swats him with her own schedule.

“Honestly Ron.” She huffs then turns to Harry “I’m sure it’s something perfectly normal. See it even says –” as she reads the note over his shoulder “—a routine meeting. You’ll see when you go, you were worrying over nothing.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Harry says trying to wipe away his worry with a slight smile. “It’s probably something small.” But an ember of doubt stills glows in his brain. _Maybe it’s about the dementor. I was the only one that collapsed, maybe that means something is wrong with me._ The worrying thoughts still swim in his mind but he attempts to put them aside and begin the new term well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva stares at her third year class utterly baffled. No year has ever reacted so abysmally to her Animagus transformation. “ What has gotten into this class.” she asks with a sharp tone. Finally Hermione pipes up,

“We’ve just come from divination Professor--” The confusion clears from her face, _ah Sybill must have predicted a death again,_ as Minerva briskly cuts off her student.

“I understand Miss Granger no need to say anymore. Which of you is predicted to die.” As all the heads turn towards Potter, Minerva feels a twinge of guilt. _That is why he was so silent today, I thought he was just wondering why I sent a note. Now he has Sybill’s ‘prediction’ weighing on him._

“A word of advice then.” McGonagall says in her familiar no-nonsense tone. “Firstly divination is not always a precise art. Secondly,” she pauses and looks directly at Harry, “Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of a student each year, and none of them have dropped dead yet.”

She smiles to herself as she sees the relief flash across his face and the faces of his friends. Others look mildly disappointed with her dismissal of the prediction, but with her mind still lingering on Remus’s wish and how Harry’s day will inevitably end with harsh truths, she treasures any moments of peace she can bring the boy.

She wonders how Remus is feeling if she is already uneasy thinking about this evening. After sending the class on to lunch she heads to the staff room for some peace and quiet during her off period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus’s day starts of miserably as he wakes from dreams full of friends and enemies from times old and new.

He is six again and running from Greyback, then a Sirius of sixteen is stepping between them brandishing his wand at the feral wolf. He is being pinned to a wall by a Sirius straight from Azkaban while he sings “ He’s at Hogwarts, He’s at Hogwarts” over and over sounding more and more like his mad cousin with each repetition. Then he hears _Stupefy_ and sees a flash of red hair as Lily steps in front of him asking if he’s alright. He meets her piercing green gaze.

And jolts awake at that emerald stare like it had spurred him on the previous day.

It is safe to say he starts the day with an aching heart which only turns to a nervous one as he thinks about what he must do later in the day. He skips breakfast in the Great Hall, too sick to stomach the hearty Hogwarts fare, eating a corner of dry toast with some tea to wash it down. Deciding to go to his classroom early and set up rather than sit in his rooms and worry he sets off briskly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus finally slumps against his desk after the last first year leaves. Starting with seventh years frantic about their NEWTS, then going straight to first years tested him in very different ways. He feels exhausted but exhilarated at the same time. It’s been a while since he has had a job that actually challenges him. He heads to the staff room eager for a break and to eat some lunch. The paltry breakfast he had this morning has long evaporated, and his stomach is now making itself heard. He sees a familiar tabby cat headed the same way and eagerly calls out.

“Minerva,” The cat pauses and in a smooth motion shifts into the stern Transfiguration Mistress.

“Good day, Remus, how was your first class.” Falling in step with him. Remus eagerly tells her about his classes so far.

“The first years were so inquisitive, and the seventh years feel like they will challenge me. I’d forgotten what it feels like to actually enjoy my job.” He says, his eyes glinting with a life she has not seen in some time.

“You never forget your first class-- ” she says softly with a nostalgic smile “—it is something to treasure.”

They enter the staff room together and see it is occupied by only two other, Trelwaney and Snape. Remus sees the scowl creep over the Potion Master’s face and his stomach begins to sink. He has no idea how to approach the man and has thus far avoided direct conversation with him, but it seems like that approach is about to fail as that piercing glare is directed towards him. Then those black eyes flick to Minerva and Severus says,

“I would have thought you would be more wary around that one,” he sneers, “Especially with Black running around.” He glances back towards Remus who pales at his words.

“He was always _howling_ after him after all.” Snape finishes with a smirk.

Anger rises in Remus as he shoots back, “I wouldn’t be speaking about trust if I were you Severus—"

“Enough both of you” Minerva says in a cutting tone. “I won’t have your childish feud continue. You are both grown-- ” She turns toward Severus. “--and Remus has proven himself many times over. I trust him as does Dumbledore. There is no more reason for this fighting. Put the past behind you.” She huffs in exasperation.

“ Dumbledore might have a soft spot for beasts, but I do not.” Snape spits with vitriol as he leaps out of his chair. He sweeps from the room his robes billowing behind him, and leaves a final comment.

“ If I _ever_ fail to see you take your potion Lupin, the School Board will be made aware of your status immediately.”

Remus sinks into an armchair after the door slams behind the irate Potion Master and says with a weak chuckle

“Well that went better than expected. At least this time no one got hexed, and he still is willing to make my potion.” He runs a weary hand through his hair.

“But I think that’s more for his sake than mine.” Minerva looks back at him with a disappointed glance.

“ Do not jest about this, Severus could make your life very difficult. He is well connected now that he is head of Slytherin House. You need to try to reconcile your differences.”

Remus nods as he hears the truth in her words. He also knows Severus is the person with the most information about Lily’s childhood. She did not give any of them the time of day until after fifth year, and even then they really only got close during seventh. As much as he hates to admit it Harry’s best hope for hearing about his mother is Severus. But that he realizes is something that must be tackled a little later. First he has to get through tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the debacle that was their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Harry almost forgets the meeting he has with Professor McGonagall. He arrives outside her office slightly out of breath as he had just sprinted up three flights of stairs to arrive on time. He knocks hesitantly on the door while all the worry he had been suppressing since the morning starts to trickle back. The door in front is opened by Professor Lupin and he sees Professor McGonagall behind her desk. _This is about the dementors. I knew something was wrong about how I reacted to them._ He thinks and all of his worry rushes over him like a tidal wave.

“Evening Professors” he says quietly, and looks between the two of them nervously.

“Good Evening Mr. Potter, please have a seat” McGonagall says as she gestures to one of the empty chairs in front of the desk. Professor Lupin shuts the door behind Harry and takes the other seat in front of the desk next to Harry.

Remus looks towards Minerva hesitantly as if expecting her to speak first, but he remembers what he decided. This has to come from him first and Minerva will verify and clarify anything he’s saying that Harry might have a hard time believing. _Ok Remus you can do this._

“ Hello Harry, I’m sure you are wondering why I am here when Minerva was the one to send you the note.” He pauses and pulls two pictures from his pocket, but keeps them face down.

“The truth is I asked Minerva to help me speak with you because I did not think I would be able to do this alone.”

At this point Harry is looking more and more confused, and Remus knows he needs to get to the point. So he hands him the pictures. The first shows the four Marauders the week after OWLS in fifth year laughing and sitting by the lake. The second is a picture of Remus holding baby Harry when he is about six months old with Lily looking on and laughing as baby Harry keeps trying to grab Remus’s nose. Harry looks up from the pictures startled.

“I don’t understand,” he starts to say then looks between Remus and the photos again.

“ This is you, and my mum and my dad.” He is even more confused than before. This was definitely not the conversation he thought he would be having when he walked into the office.

Remus speaks again

“ Yes, I knew your mum and your dad. James and I were very good friends at Hogwarts until the day he died. And your mum and I got to know each other better after she started seeing him.” He stutters there surprised he even got that far, he practiced saying those words over and over. Now he must continue.

“We were in the same year and house, and were dorm mates for all seven years with the other two in the picture. We four were very close.”

“But I don’t remember seeing you” Harry say and Remus winces.

“Well I guess I wouldn’t I was a baby, but how come I never saw you after. Or these other two you claim were such good friends.” Harry is starting to sound bit angry now, and definitely hurt. Remus decides to start with the easy part.

“I was not allowed to come see you after, even though I wanted to very much,” Remus says earnestly.

“The person who placed you at your aunt and uncle’s house thought you would be safer with no contact, and made sure I could not cross the protective wards without him being notified.” Minerva sighs at this as it still angers her, and turns towards Harry to say.

“Remus is telling the truth, Dumbledore would let no one see you and would hear no other opinions about who should raise you.” Harry starts at this and stares at Minerva

“What do you mean who should raise me. I thought Aunt Petunia was my only relative.”

“She is technically your only close blood relative.” Remus says, then segues.

“ You asked about the other two in the picture, one is your godfather and the other is Peter.” He wrings his hands then lets them fall into his lap.

“As guardians in the wizarding world you had a godfather and a godmother, though they were incapacitated. After them your parents would have wanted me to raise you with Peter’s help maybe. They never specified who after us because they never imagined it would happen like this.” He looks at Harry sadly and he knows the next question Harry will ask.

“What happened to my godparents.” Harry says without fail.

“Your godmother was Alice Longbottom, I think her son is in your year—”

“Wait Neville’s mum” Harry exclaims.

“Yes, she was cursed shortly after your parents were killed and never recovered. She is still in St Mungo’s, the wizarding hospital.” Remus looks at Minerva bracing himself for what he knows will be the hardest part as Harry looks to him with anticipation eager to know more about his own past.

“And your godfather-- ” Remus takes a deep breath, “—Sirius Black—” Harry makes a surprised noise and his face quickly falls into confusion once again. “—As I’m sure you have heard by now killed Peter Pettigrew--” Remus gestures to the boy in the picture, “—betrayed your parents to Voldemort, and now seeks to kill you.” He finishes in a rush and looks up at Harry to meet his eyes.

Harry’s mouth is open and he seems to be struggling to find words to say.

“I don’t under—what how could—this doesn’t make se—I thought you said you were all close friends” is what finally ends up coming out. Remus blinks wearily and falters. How can he explain this when he still doesn’t understand what happened.

Minerva quickly steps in when she sees Remus struggle. She knew this part would hurt the most. “Nobody truly understands what happened to Sirius.” She stands and begins to pace while stating in a matter of fact manner.

“Your parents went into hiding with you under the Fidelius charm which requires a secret keeper. Only the Secret Keeper can tell where to find what is hidden under the charm.” Remus looks at Harry assessing how he is handling the information. He knows Minerva’s dry delivery is her attempt to keep a stiff upper lip, and he is grateful for the unemotional tone as it makes it easier to hear.

“Sirius was assumed to be the Potter’s Secret Keeper as was expected, Sirius and James were as close as brothers. However, Voldemort found them that night, and when Peter confronted him shouting how he killed your parents, Sirius killed him and twelve other muggles who were witnesses.” She stops walking and looks directly at Harry.

“That’s all anyone knows.” Harry takes a second to process all of it, but it is clear he still has questions. Minerva takes her seat again slightly deflated after her explanation.

“We really do not know what went wrong with Sirius.” She glances at Remus and says.

“Even the people closest to him had no idea.” Remus then takes up the narrative,

“ I saw them all before I left for a mission during the war, they were all well and acting normal. I returned to my three closest friends dead, and the last the cause of their e-end.” His voice breaks on the last word as the emotions of that time surge up in him once again. Harry had been looking angry, but as he sees Remus’s pain his expression turns more to one of sadness.

Minerva sees they both need some time to recover their composure, so she calls for some tea from the house elves, and brings out her biscuit tin.

“Let us take a minute to process some of this, I know it is hard to hear-- ” she says looking at Harry, then her gaze shifts to Remus and with a sympathetic smile she says “--and I know it is hard to tell.”

All three of them sip their tea in silence though neither of them reach for a biscuit. Then Harry breaks the silence in a small voice he asks Remus,

“You said you weren’t allowed to see me, but why couldn’t you raise me. You said my parents would have wanted that.” He looks back at his cup unable to keep eye contact with Remus, afraid of rejection, and Remus’s heart breaks.

This is his cub his wolf reminds him, and he should never have let Albus Dumbledore keep Harry from him. And above all to have a chance of reconnection with him he must tell him the whole truth.

“I have a condition,” Remus begins gently “and because of it I would not be allowed to have guardianship of a child that was not mine.” He gently lifts Harry’s chin so he can meet his eyes. “Your parents knew about it which is why they needed someone else to hold the official guardianship even if I was the one raising you.” Remus sighs and says sadly,

“Unfortunately, all the people that your parents had officially listed to hold guardianship were dead or incapacitated. I had no way to legally raise you, and when Dumbledore placed you with your aunt, he cut off any chance I had to come see you.”

Harry doesn’t look hurt at his explanation, but more confused.

“What kind of condition would not let you raise me.” He challenges, but then looks abashed as he realizes that he might have been a bit rude.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry”

“No you deserve to know, but you have to understand that the wizarding world holds a great prejudice towards people with my condition, so it must remain a secret.” Remus says and hopes the one good thing that comes from Harry’s muggle upbringing is a lack of prejudice against werewolves. Harry nods in understanding.

“When I was six, I was bitten by a man named Fenrir Greyback, he is a werewolf and passed on that trait to me.” There those were the basic facts now he must try and explain the prejudice. “The wizarding world generally views us as beasts that must be registered and monitored at all times.” He forces himself to separate his hands as he had started to anxiously wring them together.

“What you must understand though is that the bite does not change a person from good to evil. There are evil werewolves and good ones as there are evil and good people. Greyback is an evil one and chose to target and bite me, a child for my father’s bigotry against werewolves.” He gestures to his hip where the first bite scar still sits. Harry is beginning to look very horrified at the event Remus is describing.

“Werewolves are just like normal people for the most part except they are forced to transform during the full moon and they lose their mind to their inner wolf. Most werewolves with a conscience restrain themselves during the full moon to avoid attacking innocent, instead that frenzy gets turned on themselves.” And to Harry’s growing horror, Remus then gestures to his face, the most prominent scar he has that is readily displayed.

“The ones that do not are the ones that earn all werewolves the reputation of being evil mindless slavering beasts.” It is clear now that Harry holds none of the prejudices of the general population and Remus is glad he was able to catch a break somewhere. He shouldn’t have doubted it given how readily both James and Lily had accepted his lycanthropy.

“Currently there is a potion as well that allows werewolves to keep their minds during the full. This allows us to avoid hurting anyone including ourselves. The potion is very hard to make, and very expensive to buy so most do not have access.” Harry looks askance at that but Remus can see him biting back his words to listen to the rest of what Remus is saying. Minerva on the other hand is watching them both happy for the one good point that is coming from this discussion. She already knows the struggles his lycanthropy causes him, and is glad Harry is not holding the same prejudice.

“Fortunately Professor Snape has agreed to make this potion for me while I am teaching here so I will only need to miss two or so days, rather than the three or four it normally takes to recover from the transformation.” Harry’s face pinches at the mention of Snape, and Remus sighs to himself, he had hoped the feud would not transcend generations but it seems it already has.

“All the professors knew while I was a student here and all of them know now that I am a teacher here. The school board and parents however do not because they would definitely remove me from my position out of fear.” Harry is nodding to himself in understanding as he begins to speak.

“So you couldn’t raise me because the law won’t let you, and people are afraid because they don’t understand and never actually get to know werewolves as people.”

Remus is surprised at how quickly Harry is able to form that conclusion and feels a rush of relief.

Minerva voices his thoughts with pride. “ Exactly Harry, you have come to a conclusion most adults take years to get to.” Then Harry continues with a happier and slightly wondering tone turns to face Remus

“And you asked Professor McGonagall to help you speak with me as soon as possible because you weren’t allowed to until now.” Remus’s wolf whines inside to see his cub look so surprised that someone actually cares enough to put him first.

“I technically am still not allowed to, but Dumbledore should have known he would not be able to stop me once I saw you.” Remus says jokingly at first but then says more sincerely.

“Harry, I have considered your parents as part of my pack since before you were born. You were the pack cub from the second we knew Lily was pregnant. I was there the day you were born, and was the fourth person to hold you.” Remus sees Minerva starting to tear up as she looks towards the ceiling, and sees the emotions warring on Harry’s face.

“I was there when you started to walk, and I helped buy you your first toy broom.” Now Remus’s emotions are starting to show in his voice as it begins to tremble.

“I was your Uncle in all but blood, and you were my cub. Once I finally saw you for the first time in nearly twelve years, nothing could keep me from telling you the truth.”

Harry loses whatever grasp he had on his emotions, and the tears begin to fall. Remus acts on instinct and draws the crying child into his arms to comfort him. Harry’s cries turn into full fledged sobs and both Remus and Minerva look at each other with sorrow and some anger as they realize how much the boy must have been holding in to make it all come out like this. Harry’s sobs gradually slow and eventually stop entirely, and when he realizes what position he’s in he draws back quickly in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me, you barely even know me now—” he begins to say but Remus cuts him off.

“Don’t worry about it this was an emotional conversation, and I will never mind you crying on me.” Remus says with a small smile.

“And that was one of the main reasons I wanted to talk to you tonight. If you are open to it I would like to meet once a week to talk. I want to know what I missed over the past twelve years and if you want, I can tell you all about your parents.” Remus asks with a nervous expression. He doesn’t think Harry will refuse him, but he still harbors a small doubt. Based on Harry’s face he should not though, as Harry looks both happy and hopeful.

“Yes of course, I would love that.” Harry exclaims.

“No one has really told me much about my parents except Hagrid gave me a couple of photos because I didn’t have any before.” Then he continues shyly

“And I would like to know you better as well Professor, especially since you were the one my parents wanted to raise me.”

Remus feels his heart fill with joy, and smiles at Harry and says.

“Alright then that’s what we will do.” He hands Harry the two pictures that remain on the desk.

“You can keep these two to add to your collection, I have copies.” Then he stands feeling lighter than he has in a long time and says

“Also you can call me Remus when we aren’t in class,” and his wolf howls with happiness at the responding grin that creeps across Harry’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 8/22 : next update might be a bit with the semester starting soon


End file.
